1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a unit pixel of an organic light-emitting display device includes three sub-pixels, that is, red, green, and blue pixels. A desired color is realized by combining these three sub-pixels.